Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Gracias por enseñarme que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre debemos luchar por lo que queremos, por demostrarme como puede cambiar las cosas recibir una sonrisa de alguien que quieres.


Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K.R. Todo lo demás salió de mi imaginación.

Nos leemos abajo.

 _…_

 _Han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste, y te confieso que cada año que pasa parece solo una hora, porque aún no puedo creer que no te tenga más en mi vida, porque el dolor de tu partida sigue fresco en mi corazón. Tu partida fue la etapa más difícil de mi vida, porque sin duda alguna fuiste el mejor hijo que una madre podría desear. Siempre cumpliste los deseos de tu padre y los míos propios, aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo con ellos. Merlín, ¡luchaste en una guerra por nosotros! La vida te arrebató de mis brazos en el momento menos esperado, menos deseado y sin previo aviso. Te llevó cuando yo estaba convirtiéndome en una mejor persona, cuando comenzaba a creer de nuevo en la esperanza y las cosas buenas. Cuando pensé que teníamos una segunda oportunidad como familia. Te fuiste cuando comenzaba a ser feliz nuevamente, pues, aunque tu padre y tú estaban en Azkaban, Harry Potter mismo estaba realizando los trámites para que redujeran su sentencia, y Merlín sabe que lo estaba logrando. Un año después de tu partida, tu padre salió de prisión como un hombre renovado y dispuesto a vivir, pero con una parte de su alma muerta porque su única razón para ser mejor se había ido._

 _Hijo, tu partida no me dio tiempo ni oportunidad de poder despedirme de ti, de poder decirte una vez más cuanto te amo y cuan orgullosa me siento de ti porque dentro de las circunstancias fuiste la luz que me alumbraba en el camino. Hijo, tenía tantas cosas que decirte, que agradecerte…pero decidiste irte y dejar un vacío enorme en mi corazón. Vacío que ni el tiempo ni otras alegrías han podido llenar._

 _Quiero dejarte saber una vez más, que mientras estuviste a mi lado viví las etapas más hermosas de mí vida; etapas que para bien o para mal fueron inolvidables y nos llevaron a donde estamos hoy. Durante tu corta estadía hiciste de mi vida la mejor y cumpliste como ningún otro tu labor como hijo. Nunca dejaste que me faltara un abrazo o un te quiero, y siempre te aseguraste de mi felicidad, así fuera sacrificando la tuya propia._

 _Y si supieras lo difícil que es la vida ahora. Ya no hay quien me reciba en casa para escucharme hablar de los últimos chismes del Mundo Mágico, porque tu padre está demasiado ocupado con el orfanato que lleva tu nombre como para hacerme caso. Aunque me alegro por él. El día después que te fuiste, cuando tu cuerpo sin vida llegó a nuestro hogar, me puse mis mejores ropas y me planté frente al Ministro de Magia exigiéndole poder visitar Azkaban para darle la noticia a tu padre. Cuando conseguí el permiso y me aparecí allí no fue sorprendente lo que me encontré, pues me encontré a un padre hecho cenizas porque las alas de su hijo no volarían ni una vez más. Lo encontré hecho una bola en la esquina de su celda, murmurando incoherencias y pidiendo un perdón que tu ya no ibas a poder escuchar. Fue por eso por lo que, cuando salió de prisión utilizó el dinero que te correspondía de la fortuna para construir un orfanato para los niños y niñas víctimas de la guerra._

 _En las noches, cuando me siento en el salón de dibujo no puedo evitar desear tenerte en mi regazo como cuando eras un niño triste, o como cuando te convertiste en un joven perdido. Quisiera que al acostarme y detenerme en tu habitación estés allí dibujando. Y que cuando me acerque al escritorio levantes tu mirada y me des un abrazo como solo un hijo puede hacerlo. Porque tus brazos siempre serán mi mejor abrigo._

 _Todavía espero recibir una lechuza tuya y leer tus quejas sobre las cosas que hacían Potter y compañía en el colegio, cartas que siempre venían acompañadas con la frase de "padre tiene que enterarse de esto, madre". Quisiera verte de nuevo rodar los ojos y sonreír cuando escuchas mis ideas para nuevas fiestas. Quisiera tener tu apoyo y tu amor nuevamente._

 _Quisiera un abrazo tuyo una vez más, poder ir a comprar tu perfume favorito al Callejón Diagon, salir a cenar con tu padre, juntos, como una familia._

 _Siempre te dije que debías elegir bien a la persona de la cual te enamorarías, y te dije que mis expectativas eran altas. Porque quería a alguien como tú, y no, nunca me referí a una sangre pura. Me refería a alguien que amara la familia de la manera que tú lo hacías, alguien que se preocupara por los demás antes que por el mismo, a pesar de su máscara de frialdad. Alguien que supiera encontrar la felicidad en las pequeñas cosas, así como tú aprendiste._

 _Y no me defraudaste, te enamoraste de la jovencita más inteligente y gentil que pudiera existir en nuestra comunidad. Te enamoraste de Hermione Granger. Y desearía que me lo hubieras dicho, que hubieras confiado más en mí, porque de ser así quizás hoy todavía estuvieras aquí y no tendría que estar arrodillada frente a esta lápida, que mantiene tu cuerpo demasiado quieto y demasiado frío._

 _Me haces mucha falta, hijo, y admito que siento mucha envidia de ver como mis amistades tienen a sus hijos en casa, hermosos y saludables, y no saben valorarlos._

 _Doy gracias a Merlín por haberme dado un hijo maravilloso por 17 años. Atesoro cada recuerdo a tu lado, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada lágrima y cada momento de felicidad que pasamos juntos._

 _Gracias por enseñarme que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre debemos luchar por lo que queremos, por demostrarme como puede cambiar las cosas recibir una sonrisa de alguien que quieres._

 _Te amo, Draco, y sé que cada vez falta menos para poder vernos. Mientras tanto seguiré luchando en el camino junto a Pasny, que, así como me lo pediste, saqué de Azkaban lo más rápido que pude. Ahora ella es feliz junto a Potter, y siempre que pueden vienen a alegrar la mansión con la algarabía de sus retoños. Esos pequeños, que aunque tan diferentes, me recuerdan enormemente a ti._

 _Un enorme beso y abrazo, querido hijo._

 _Ah, y antes de que se me olvide…_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Draco._

 _Siempre amándote, tu madre,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

…

N/A: Hola. ¿Alguien llegó hasta el final, o fue todo muy triste? Para quienes no lo sepan o no lo hayan leído, tengo un OS que se titula _Una Carta de Draco Malfoy a Narcissa_ , que por cierto es igual o más triste que este, y siempre me quedó la espinita de hacerle una continuación, pero la inspiración nunca daba para eso. Hasta hoy. Ya seeeeeeeeé, esto no es lo que se espera para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe de Slytherin, pero no todo puede ser alegría y fiesta. *se encoge de hombros* Si llegaste hasta el final te lo agradezco mucho y más te agradecería si me dejaras un review. Se acepta que me digas que me odias, porque yo también lo hago un poco por hacerlas sufrir.

Eeeeen fin, espero que ya hayan pasado por la página de Facebook de los Amortentia Awards, que tenía el festival The Prince Malfoy para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro Dragón y hay historias realmente buenas e interesantes. Eso es todo por hoy.

Un beso,

Nat


End file.
